


Oatmeal

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has a nightmare, and even though he's a big, brave highlander, even he needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oatmeal

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I decided that after my story "His Sweet Downfall," our baby Jamie needed some love. This is what happened when nightmares and comfort were suggested.

"Doctor, you awake?"

"Mnf... Jamie? What's wrong?"

"Aye... can't I can't sleep." Jamie was standing in the doorframe of the study, wearing the Scottish football jersey he had picked out on a trip to the future and plaid flannel trousers.

"Go see if Zoe is still awake. She might be able to get you something to make you sleep. I'm busy."

"Looks like yer sleepin' yerself," Jamie said with a small smile. The Doctor had been dosing at his desk, pages of chemistry in front of him.

"I was just resting my eyes," the Doctor replied indignantly. "Now, what's the matter? Would you like something to eat?"

Jamie's stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten for what seemed a long time. "I think I'll get some oatmeal."

"There's a microwave over there in the physics section. Check the pantry, there's probably a box in there," the Doctor said.

Jamie rubbed his eyes, yawned, and started off to find his snack. In a few minutes he came back with a steaming bowl of oatmeal and he plunked down on the couch in front of the fireplace to eat it.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course, Jamie," the Doctor replied, turning his desk chair around.

"Do dreams mean anything?"

"Maybe, I don't know. A lot's been said about the meaning of dreams," the Doctor replied. 

"Would ye think I were mad an' cowardly if I had a bad dream?" Jamie stared at his oatmeal, stirring it. He didn't want to look at the Doctor.

"Of course not, Jamie," the Doctor replied. "We all have bad dreams."

"It was abou' the unicorn." 

The Doctor had been about to say something, but stopped. "I see," he muttered. "The unicorn. You remember we stopped it, though, by knowing it wasn't real?"

"Aye, but I still cannae forget it." Jamie dug into the oatmeal, hoping the cinnamon and brown sugar would make the night a little easier. It wasn't helping.

"I understand. We're all scared of things, Jamie," the Doctor said, getting up and joining Jamie on the couch. He put his arm around Jamie. "I was scared too, Jamie. I was scared I was going to lose you and Zoe."

"I wasn' scared, Doctor," Jamie replied. "It was just an unpleasant dream."

"I see," the Doctor said, his face folded in concentration, searching Jamie. "Of course not, Jamie."

"I was worried abou' you an' Zoe." Jamie closed his eyes and again saw the unicorn charging them, Zoe on the other side of the Doctor. The Doctor held them both, but Jamie felt the Doctor's hand clasped firmly on his, and he felt honored, even special. Jamie realized the Doctor was holding his hand now. There were no unicorns, no robots, no soldiers around, just the library and its two inhabitants. Jamie cuddled up next to the Doctor, who wrapped his arms around him.

Once Jamie was settled, the Doctor realized the Highlander was shaking. "Jamie? Jamie, it's alright. I've got you."

Jamie said nothing, just clung to the Doctor tighter, still shaking.

"Now Jamie," the Doctor began, then stopped. Jamie was crying. It hurt to see him like this, and the Doctor knew it took a lot of courage for Jamie to openly cry. All the pain and fear in the young Scot could not be held in any longer. The Doctor rubbed his back, still promising Jamie that everything would be alright.

"Really?" Jamie looked up from the Doctor's now-wet shoulder. The Doctor nodded, putting his fingers under Jamie's chin. He kissed him, intending just a peck but staying longer. Jamie kissed him back, then rested his head on the Doctor's chest.

"Yes Jamie, everything will be alright." The Doctor stretched out on the couch, tucking his dear Jamie's head under his chin. 

"Yer the best, Doctor," Jamie mumbled, getting comfortable on top of the Doctor. He reached up and tousled the Doctor's hair, kissing him again. He lay his head back on the Doctor's chest, listening to the two hearts beating. The crackle from the fire, the Doctor's warm arms, and the steady rhythm of his hearts lulled Jamie back to sleep, dreams full of the Doctor. 

The oatmeal was forgotten.


End file.
